We're crashing into the unknown
by Violet Silhouette
Summary: A collection of Digimon ficlets inspired by the songs my music player chose to play.
1. Grow Up Miyako&Daisuke

**A/N:** This ficlet was inspired by darkrunner's 'The sky held to my skin'. Basically you pick a character, pairing, or fandom that you like, and turn your music player on shuffle/random. Then you write a ficlet based on the songs that come up in the time it takes for the song to play. Since I never really know for which pairing a song might inspire me, this ficlet will include a lot of pairings from Digimon, though mostly Takari, since they're my otp.

Oh, and please no laughing at the songs in my library, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Neither the songs nor Digimon belong to me

* * *

**1. Grow Up – Simple Plan**

* * *

"Why did you just do that Daisuke?"

"I just wanted to have fun Miyako! Relax, it was nothing!"

"What do you mean nothing! You could have gotten us killed!"

"That's not true! Kuwagamon didn't even hear me!"

"Well he could have!"

"But he didn't! It was just for fun! No harm done!"

"Oh grow up Daisuke! Someone could have easily been hurt!"

"Me? Grow up? Ha! I'm fine just the way I am! I don't need to grow up, and I don't need _you_ to tell me to!"

"Fine! But the next time this happens and someone does get hurt, don't you go blaming it on me!"

"Fine!"


	2. Soak Up The Sun Miyako&Hikari

**A/N: **ok this one isn't really good since I didn't have much inspiration for the song.

* * *

**2. Soak Up The Sun – Sheryl Crow**

* * *

"This was a great idea Miyako! A day at the beach was just what I needed!" Hikari said as she lay on a towel. Miyako has decided to bring her to the beach so that she would forget about all her recent problems in her love life. She and Takeru seemed to have problems understanding each other lately, constantly fighting about random stuff, like she was looking down and he was looking up all the time.

"Well of course it was a great idea. I came up with it." Miyako stated with a grin. "Plus, I'd do anything to help a friend. Now just soak up this sun and forget about your problems!"


	3. Check Yes Juliet Takeru&Hikari

**A/N: **So I went 5 seconds past the song's ending. I like this one, just not the ending. It's a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**3. Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings**

* * *

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Hikari opened her eyes at the sound. Something was hitting her window repeatedly. She glanced at her alarm clock. Three in morning. Who would come to her house at three in morning to throw things at her window? More importantly, how did someone manage to _reach _her window? She slipped out from the covers and descended the ladder of the bunk bed. Taichi was still sleeping, obviously not having been disturbed by the sound.

Hikari walked the sliding glass door and opened it, walking out into the night air. It was mid June at this point in the year, so the weather was rather warm, even at night. She silently closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake anyone. "Hello?" She called out silently to the darkness in front of her. She could barely make out any shapes in the darkness, but she did manage to make out the faint outline of what appeared to be an angel. Tailmon had been sleeping quietly next to her when she had woken up, so it wasn't her that had evolved. That only left..

"Takeru?"

"I knew you'd figure it out." Hikari blinked a few times, and finally the blonde boy's outline could be made out in the angel's arms. It was still surprising for her that even after three years Takeru was still light enough for Angemon to fly him around.

"Why are you here? My parents are going to kill you if they wake up! Don't you remember the last time you snuck here in the middle of night? They told you never to come back at the time without them knowing!"

"You think I wouldn't remember the day they tried to split us apart? I don't think I ever could. Don't let them tear us apart, don't give them the chance."

"But Takeru..."

"Listen to me Hikari. Just come with me. Just tonight. It'll be just you and me."

"Alright, I'm coming."


	4. Tim McGraw Takeru&Hikari

**3. Tim McGraw – Taylor Swift**

* * *

Hikari was never good at writing letters. She much rather talking face to face, but she had no choice this time. She bit her lip as she took the cap off of her pen and looked at the paper. She could do this. She just had to write from the heart. It couldn't be so difficult, right?

_Dear Takeru,_

_I can't believe you're really leaving. I know that this is for the best, especially for you, but I can't help but find it a little bittersweet. We've had so many great memories together, it's going to be hard to realize that we won't have anymore for a while. Because I know you'll be back. No matter if it takes years, you are going to come back. I just know it._

_I'm going to miss you so much. I won't forget you. Ever. And I hope you won't either. I can't forget the way you're blue eyes shone with a sparkle every time we went to the Digiworld to start a new adventure, with Patamon and Tailmon. Do you remember that train we took to get back home that first time? Of course you do, what a stupid question. Well you remember that feeling we all felt about leaving our Digimons behind, right? That's probably how I'm going to feel when I see you in that beat up truck your father drives as you leave to go to the airport. _

_I don't really know what to add now. I added a photograph of the two of us in New York, for old time's sake. I hope that when you see it, you think of me. And that you think back to all those time we spent together, like the ones when you let me lay my head on your chest when I wanted to escape the world, or when we traveled around the Digiworld for days on end together. Although there were the others, it was with you that I felt the safest, and when I felt that maybe that was where I supposed to be. I don't know how I'm going to feel now without you here with me, but I'll just have to tough it out._

_I hope to see you soon. Very soon._

_Love_

_Hikari_


	5. Beggin' Taichi&Mimi

**A/N: **No I'm not usually a Taichi x Mimi supporter, but I got a random idea for them from this song, so I went ahead and wrote one for them anyways.

* * *

**4. Beggin' – Jersey Boys**

* * *

"Just give me a chance Mimi. Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel the same way I used to."

"Mimi please. That's not true. You're just hidding it."

"No Taichi-san."

"Mimi, I'm begging you. And I don't usually beg. I regret what I did. But I need you to understand, I'm really working hard to be the man you want. The one you need in the end. Please."

"Taichi-san -"

"Mimi-kun, please. I mean it."

"Taichi-san -"

"Please. I'll do anything."

"TAICHI!"

"WHAT?"

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has every told me."

"So?"

"So? I'll give you a chance. A second chance."

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
